When I was her man
by LunaRS
Summary: Gabriel's POV. His feelings about Kali and his life. A Songfic set to "When I was your man" by Bruno Mars


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything by Bruno Mars**

I was…sentimental. Nothing big; used to be me that she snuggled with her under the covers but…now it's with Baldur. Honestly I don't know what she sees in him anyways; he's a total Dickhead. Sure she can be grumpy, a lot, but whoo…she was _all_ hands.

I know I can be kind of a jerk sometimes—okay, maybe a lot of the time but I really did care about her. She was my family when my family wasn't there for me.

So yeah, kinda creepy, but I followed her every once in a while, just to make sure she was okay; what can I say, I actually care about someone, other than myself; I'm not a _total_ Dick.

She'd probably freak out if she found out I was an Archangel, _not_ Loki—being Loki was actually loads of fun, tricking Chuckle-heads and serving them their just desserts, just the way I decided to dish it out for them, or _at _them. But seriously, Kali probably wouldn't actually freak out, well…not like a normal woman: possible tears, screaming, maybe a little clawing…no, knowing Kali, she'd just glare me to death…maybe put me under a blood spell; but then she had those flaming arms of hers…

I was sitting on her balcony, watching her and Baldur interact. Seriously, this guy had _nothing _on me; how'd he even get to her? Probably that friggin' accent. Sure, I may have done some things to make her angry at me—furious, actually, to the point she nearly killed me a few times…well, at least _she _thought so. But I was the only guy to really make her laugh and _that _was a feat in and of itself.

A song came on my little portable radio—what? I like music, okay? I like to keep it close—it was "When I was your man" by this Bruno Mars kid or whatever. Actually a pretty good song; ironic, though.

'_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now__  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same__  
When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down__  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name__  
It all just sound like uh, uh, uh'_

The melody was nice; it was refreshing to hear a pop song with just a voice and a piano. I started to swing my legs where I sat to the rhythm.

'_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize__  
That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand__  
Should've given you all my hours when I had the chance__  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance__  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.'_

Baldur and Kali were getting a bit snug on the couch so I decided to give the perimeter a quick check, bringing my music along, of course.

'_Uh, My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways__  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life__  
Now I'll never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh__  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes__  
It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh'_

The whole time, Dean's annoying voice began to ring in my head.

"_This isn't about some prized fight between your brothers, or some destiny that can't be stopped! This is about __you__ being too afraid to stand up to your family!"_

Ol' Dean-o, as much as I don't want to admit it, was right…to an extent. I wasn't afraid to stand up to my family. I was tired of standing up. So I gave running away a shot and lookie here! I'm pretty well off down here. I should just forget about it.

'_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize__  
That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand__  
Should've given you all my hours when I had the chance__  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance__  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.'_

I flew back to Kali's place and glared Baldur down; I knew he didn't see me but it made me feel better knowing that if he _did_ see me, he'd be pissed off.

The tune was actually growin' on me so I thought, 'What the hell', and joined in.

"_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong__  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late__  
To try and apologize for my mistakes__  
But I just want you to know"_

I actually wished I could have summed up the courage to sing it to her face; I think it'd made her smile, at the very least. That'd be worth embarrassment.

"_I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand__  
Give you all his hours, when he has the chance__  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance"_

Nah, it probably never would have worked out. She never did like all my tricks; but what can I do? You can't change a trickster. I guess the music was really getting to me…

'_Do all the things I should've done when I was your man_'

I walked stealthily over to the window to get a better look at her face. She was so beautiful.

"Do all the things I should have done…" I sighed and gave her a last glance.

"When I was your man."

I flew off.


End file.
